


Attention

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Jay wants attention...Zane gives it to him.





	Attention

“Zaneeee…” Jay groaned, laying himself across his boyfriend’s lap who was knitting of all things. “Zane I’m bored…” He whined, batting at whatever he was making lazily.

“Then go play videogames with Kai.” Zane suggested, not paying his dramatic boyfriend any mind.

“Kai just wanted to go pick Lloyd up from school for Mr. Wu and Cole is trying to bake. That would have been entertaining but he’s actually doing ok!” Jay groaned I despair.

“Then shouldn’t you be happy for him? He worked really hard in those baking classes.” Zane says, still focused on the piece in his hand.

“‘Course I am but no-one is giving me any attention! I may as well be invisible!” Jay fake sobbed, covering his face with his arm.

Zane only sighed exasperatedly before setting his project aside then leaned over his boyfriend, startling him. Sure Jay wanted a little attention but he didn’t think he’d get i- Zane kissed him, sliding his arms up before pinning them over his head with one hand, holding his hip with the other. Jay flushed down to his chest but welcomed the contact, biting and tugging at his boyfriend’s lower lip.

“None of that.” Zane murmured low, sliding his hand up from his hip to grasp his chin. “You wanted attention so I’m giving it to you. All you’re going to do is lay here and take it. Understand?” He says, looking down at his flushed, freckled face and Jay bit his lip to prevent himself from whimpering, nodding.

“Good boy.” Zane praised before kissing him again, shifting to slot himself between his legs.

Jay moaned once Zane gave his tongue a suck before somehow deepening the kiss, holding his chin still.

“Ugh! Gross! I never came over to be blinded like this!” Zane pulled back to see Lloyd with a grin as he covered his eyes while Kai locked the door.

“Nice to see you too Lloyd.” Zane says, amused.

“Zane…” Jay whimpered below him and he looked down at his pouting, aroused boyfriend.

“We’ll finish elsewhere.” Zane promised, pulling him up and leading him off to their room.

“Oh my God. You’re lucky you have Face to Fist III or else I’d be out of here.” Lloyd says, looking at the couch as if they had did the deed there while Kai laughed at him.

Wait- have they? Forget it. He didn’t want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
